


秘密

by GinnySue



Series: 复杂触碰 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: “即使事情的结果有所不同……我想我还是会找到你，并爱上你。”《复杂触碰》系列番外。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Series: 复杂触碰 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/581275) by Keeperofthemoon0. 



**成为布莱克**

“虽然我尊重你的决定，西里斯，但是如果你想和我平静地过日子，我需要更好地理解你的理由。”

西里斯警惕地从正在阅读的报纸上抬起头来。金妮对他扬起眉毛，他眯起了眼睛。

“你听起来真像赫敏。”西里斯冷淡地对她说，又把注意力放回报纸上，吃了一口熏肉。

金妮在这一点上无法与他争辩。他们昨晚吵架之后（她说的吵架是指提问和回答），金妮给赫敏写了封信。这正是赫敏让她说的话。

金妮转着手指上的结婚戒指，西里斯把戒指戴在她手上后，她紧张时就有这个习惯。他看起来很冷淡，好像对她又提起这件事满不在乎。虽然西里斯在边吃熏肉边看报纸，可金妮知道，他的脑子里在想办法躲开她。

“西里斯。”她又说道，“我就是想知道真正原因。”

“真正原因？”他似乎心不在焉地问道。“金，我都不知道你想要孩子。我也没有意识到我现在必须考虑要孩子。”

她从柜台上直起身来，坐在他对面的座位上。

“我不是说我们现在就得要孩子。但这是我想讨论的事情……这关乎我们，关乎我们的未来，关乎我们开枝散叶的可能性。”

“我不想要孩子的原因，”西里斯把报纸叠好，全神贯注地看着她。“是因为我觉得我们不需要迎合社会对我们的期望。或者你家人的期望。我们为什么结婚之后就得生孩子？我们为什么不能享受在一起的时光，就我们两个人？我为什么必须分享你？”

金妮哼了一声。

“油嘴滑舌。但是我们没有迎合任何人的期望。你从来没有迎合过任何事。”

“我毕竟是西里斯·布莱克。”他打断了她的话。

他从座位上站起来，吻了吻她的额头，然后把早餐盘放进了水池里。

“我们还没说完！”西里斯走出厨房时，金妮叫道。

“我没觉得我们说完了。”她听见他冷冷地回答。

她起身追上了他。西里斯穿过走廊，把叠好的报纸放在一张桌子上，然后上楼去了卧室。金妮叹了口气。

“难道我没有知道真相的权利吗？”

西里斯边往卧室走去，边回头看了她一眼。他伸出胳膊帮她把门打开，让她先走了进去。他们的卧室看起来好像有炸弹在里面爆炸了，到处都是床单和衣服。新婚夫妇的生活。做爱，睡觉，吃饭，幸福快乐……除非金妮决定用关于未来的想法打断这一切。

她叹了口气，西里斯把卧室的门关上了。她不由自主地在大床上坐下，放松地靠在床头板上。西里斯打趣地看了她一眼，她咬着下唇。

“如果我不告诉你呢？”西里斯揶揄道。“你会离开我吗？”

金妮翻了个白眼。他们都知道西里斯不想要孩子不会结束他们的关系。经历了这一切之后，他们能解决这个问题。但是她昨天晚上问他是否想要孩子之后，就有什么一直在困扰她。他的回答很迅速，没有考虑，也没有感情。缺乏感情对西里斯来说太不寻常了，尤其是在这样一个重要的问题上，这唤起了她的怀疑和好奇心。

他看向窗外时，金妮又开始打量着他。他皱着眉头，嘴唇紧闭。

“这到底是怎么回事，西里斯？”她恼火地叫道。

他看向她时，皱眉变成了灿烂的笑容，好像他一点都不困扰。

“你在说什么，宝贝？”

“我就想知道你为什么不想要孩子——”

“你想练习吗，嗯？我们之后再说这件事？”他低柔地说。

西里斯离开窗边，和她一起躺在床上，高大的身体紧贴着她，她眯起了眼睛。他用鼻子蹭着她的脖子，她猛吸了一口气。他当然知道那是她的敏感点。

但他不会那么轻易地转移她的注意力。

“你会是一个好父亲。”金妮说，用力推开了他。“对吗？你不觉得你会是一个好父亲吗？你对所有孩子都很好，西里斯，我知道你能做到。”

西里斯愣了一下，他温暖的呼吸还停留在她的脖子上。接着，他坐了回去，黑发挡住了他的眼睛。

“西里斯？”

“该死，金。”他吼道，下了床。“我就是不想要孩子。我不想要，这不适合我！”

金妮被他的音量吓了一跳，下床来到他的面前。

“为什么？我就是想知道真相，你在骗我，告诉我真相——”

“我希望布莱克绝种！就是这样！我不想让任何孩子的血管里流着布莱克的血，我不想让任何孩子遭受这种残忍！”西里斯叫道。

他虽然声音很大，却温柔地抓住了她的肩膀。

“我是我的家族里唯一一个变好的，我几乎没有放弃。你不明白吗？我变好的唯一原因是我所做的事情与布莱克家族成员应该做的事情截然相反。我很幸运，我很幸运。如果我没有被分进格兰芬多……如果我没有遇到詹姆斯、莱姆斯、彼得和你……”

他看了一眼她的眼睛，似乎很害怕他可能从来没有遇见过她或掠夺者，害怕他可能走上他家人的老路，好像这种事仍然可能发生，这让她很伤心。西里斯摇着头，放开了她。

“如果我们有了孩子，结果他们像我的父亲呢？或者我的母亲？如果他们进了斯莱特林怎么办？除非你能向我保证，我们的孩子会跟你一模一样，否则我不想要孩子。我不想看着我的孩子长大，害怕他会变成什么样。布莱克家族全都是怪物。”他愤怒地说。“我不想诅咒一个孩子一辈子都是布莱克。”

西里斯刺耳地笑了起来。

“我要怎么抚养孩子？我爸从来都不管我，只有我跟雷古勒斯、我不幸的母亲和家养小精灵！我甚至不知道父亲应该做什么……”

金妮呆呆地坐在床上。她知道出问题了，她知道，她逼了他，他现在告诉她了，但她没有答案。他转身避开她，用手抓着头发，两个人都没有说话。

“但是……我现在也是一个布莱克。”她轻声说，想起了他的话。

她手指上的结婚戒指感觉很沉重。

“你是一个韦斯莱。”西里斯沙哑地说。“你通过婚姻而不是血缘成为了布莱克。即使这样，我也不应该这样对你。”

金妮还没反应过来，就拿起一只枕头朝西里斯扔了过去。枕头砸在了他的后脑勺上，他吼了一声，立刻转过身来。他龇牙咧嘴，眼睛很亮。

“你为什么打我？”

“因为你蠢！”金妮叫道，起身捶打着他的胸口。“你怎么敢！你怎么敢那样说，那样想！你怎么能——”

她继续打着他，但是他很快就抓住了她的手。金妮虽然很想反抗他，反抗他和他的愚蠢想法，但还是让他把自己拉进了怀里。他怎么能这样想？这怎么会是他的理由？他难道不知道他有多好吗？

她似乎不想反抗了，她靠在他的胸前，闭上眼睛，让呼吸平稳下来。

“我爱你，西里斯。”她说，抬头看着他的眼睛。“我爱你，因为你不是你的父母、你的弟弟或者任何人。布莱克的姓氏没有被诅咒。自从我的姓氏变成布莱克之后，我从来没有像现在这样快乐。”

金妮松开他的手，捧住了他的脸。

“我不需要有孩子。”

“金——”

“我希望有一天能和你一起生孩子。但是我不需要。任何孩子有你这样的父亲，长大成为你这样的人，都是很幸运的。你忠诚、勇敢、聪明，你还会爱。你的爱无拘无束，十分深切，我不知道你的孩子怎么可能会有什么不同。”

他认真地看着她的脸，好像他觉得她在说谎。但是金妮知道，他能明白她，知道他能肯定她没有说谎。他们少年相识，一起经历了战争，从帷幔中死里逃生。西里斯比金妮更了解她自己。而她也比任何人都更了解他。

“好吗？”她轻声说。

西里斯慢慢点了点头。她将他的脸拽过来，亲吻了他。


	2. Chapter 2

**图书馆**

她在试图无视他。她真的做了尝试，但却失败了。西里斯坐在旁边的一张桌子旁，虽然他的声音很低，可仍然在她耳边回响。金妮用鼻子叹了口气，全神贯注地看着面前的书。他离她很近，假装她不存在，旁若无人地跟两个拉文克劳女孩聊天，这都没关系。这是他们玩的一个愚蠢的小游戏——他们一直在玩的。

回避任何真实的情感，在隐蔽的壁橱里接吻，白天时假装一切都很好。一切真的都很好。

不管怎样，万圣节已经过去了，她也失去了自由。魁地奇训练和作业越来越繁重。她几乎看不到任何人，甚至是跟她睡在同一个房间的艾米丽、多卡斯和马琳。她应该专心做作业，而不是去想西里斯·布莱克。作业更重要。

金妮清了清喉咙，把注意力集中在她面前的那本书上。

西里斯安静下来时，她立刻发现了。金妮不由自主地看向他刚才所坐的地方。女孩们还在那里，一边写作业，一边轻声笑着。他在哪里？

“你在找谁吗？”

金妮吓了一跳，她转过头，因为被人发现，而在心里咒骂着自己。西里斯抱着胳膊站在那里，脸上带着得意的笑容。

“我就是很高兴声音变小了。”她扬起眉毛答道，西里斯未经允许，就在她对面坐了下来。

不过他什么时候做事之前请求过别人的允许？

“我们毕竟是在图书馆里。”金妮说，挥了挥手，好像在强调他们周围的书架。

西里斯笑着摇了摇头。

“告诉我你想我。”

听到他的话，她低头笑了笑，又开始假装阅读她面前的那本书。

“我不想对你说谎，西里斯。”她对他说。

她话音刚落，他那标示性的笑声随之而来，声音大得让邻桌的女孩们纷纷侧目。金妮咬着嘴唇，免得和他一起笑出声。

“我们很久都没有时间独处了。”他抱怨道。

“如果我们有时间独处，我们会做什么？”

金妮慢慢说出这句话，故意挑了挑眉毛。西里斯那双像暴风雨一样的灰眼睛暗了下来。

“你想做什么都行，宝贝。”西里斯低声回答。

他伸出手，隔着桌子抓住她的手腕。他的拇指紧贴着她柔软手腕上的脉搏。接着，他松开了她的手腕，长指像蝴蝶一样轻盈，在她的手上跳舞。

“西里斯——”在她自己听来，她的声音都很沙哑。

西里斯向后靠在椅子里，扬起了眉毛。

“可是我知道你很忙。”他打断了她，指着她面前的作业。“你什么时候有空，就和我说一声。也许我们可以约个时间聚聚？”

他站了起来，用手抚了抚衬衫的前襟，似乎想抹去褶皱。金妮有些茫然地望着他，他朝她潇洒一笑，就转身离开了。他离开的时候，还朝旁边那桌的拉文克劳女孩们挥了挥手。

她真讨厌他们玩的这个游戏。


	3. Chapter 3

**斯莱特林**

他玩弄着她的发梢，将它缠在手指上，看着红色在光线下的变化。金妮想拍开他的手，但是她忍住了，只是温柔地看了一眼她的丈夫。她合上手中的书，放在身边的桌上，转过身来完全面对着他。

虽然西里斯就坐在她旁边的沙发上，但是他似乎很遥远。他的肩上有着金妮无法减轻的重担。他一直愿意让金妮帮他理清思绪，但是今晚不一样。今天一开始就令人疲惫。他们带着四个孩子去国王十字车站，送两个孩子去霍格沃茨。她的大儿子特里斯坦已经上四年级了。

这个男孩是一个格兰芬多，韦斯莱和布莱克的完美结合。他脾气火爆、勇敢、忠诚。他有些时候话太多；这让他被关了不少禁闭。但是除此之外，他在学校表现很好。他第一年就已经适应了学校的节奏，好像他生来就在那里一样。

带给西里斯压力的人是奥罗拉，家里唯一的女孩，西里斯的独女。

分院仪式结束后，他们回到公共休息室，特里斯坦就给家里写了信。信写得很短，金妮并不感到意外，但是信中的一个细节是这对布莱克父母一直焦灼等待的。西里斯害怕听到这个细节，也害怕它是真的。他了解他的女儿，他了解奥罗拉，她还不会爬的时候，他就亲热地称她为罗里，他了解她的能力。她不是格兰芬多。

罗里被分进了斯莱特林。

在这群朋友里，她不是第一个被分到斯莱特林的孩子。金妮跟西里斯一样清楚，她很可能会进入那个学院。罗里聪明、敏捷、安静、野心勃勃。孩子们还小的时候，通常都是罗里告诉特里斯坦怎么把饼干或馅饼藏起来。有一年圣诞节，西里斯回到家，发现罗里和特里斯坦提前两天拆开了所有礼物，因为罗里几天前看到金妮把礼物放在了什么地方。

奥罗拉很聪明。

但是，让西里斯担心的不是她的力量。他唯一的女儿要进入一个他鄙视的学院，一个他担心他无法控制的学院。她生来就是布莱克，西里斯一直担心他的孩子会变成像他的母亲、父亲和弟弟那样的人。虽然金妮不断试图委婉地提醒西里斯，雷古勒斯和她的哥哥们一样勇敢，但是他听不进去。

金妮叹了口气，靠向西里斯。他立刻紧紧搂住她，也叹了口气，放松了下来。西里斯贴着她的头发说着话，这样在房间里跑进跑出的韦斯利和盖布就听不见了。

“我应该给她写信的。”

他没有写。金妮给她的女儿写了信，信中充满了爱、鼓励和骄傲，提醒她如果有需要的话，可以多跟哈利的长子詹姆斯在一起，他也在斯莱特林。詹姆斯会帮助她，引导她。但是金妮知道，奥罗拉并不会焦急地等待着母亲的来信。她不是那种赞同奥罗拉经常寻求帮助的家长。

“对，你应该写。”金妮轻声回答。

西里斯用手指抚摸着金妮的胳膊。

“我记得我害怕要孩子的时候，”西里斯说。“我担心他们会遗传到我最坏的一面，我家族最坏的一面。罗里出生的时候……我知道她不一样。她才华横溢，聪明过人，但是她让我想起了我的弟弟。”

金妮坐直了身体，看着西里斯。他垂下了遗憾的目光。

“我没有尽责帮助我的弟弟。我十分轻易地放弃了他。当他加入伏地魔，当他做出错误的选择时，我不想跟他说话。”

韦斯利跑进房间，用笑声扰乱了气氛。盖布很快也跑了进来，明亮的头发立刻让韦斯利知道他在哪里了。这对父母看着孩子们玩闹，西里斯露出了笑容。他们又跑了出去，在房间外面咯咯笑着。金妮转头看向西里斯。

“西里斯……”

他温柔地挪开金妮，站了起来。

“我要去给米勒娃写信。”他对她说。“看我今晚能不能去看看罗里。”

“你不觉得这有点过头了吗？”金妮坏笑着问道。“她在学校的第一晚，她爸就来查看她了。”

西里斯转过身，嘲弄地眯着眼睛。

“够厚脸皮的，嗯？”

金妮笑了笑，又拿起书，翻到她折起来的那页，而西里斯去找羊皮纸和羽毛笔了。


	4. Chapter 4

**10** **月31日**

白色大理石摸起来很冰冷，这并不奇怪，因为外面已经冷得要命了。不过西里斯并不怎么在意，他蹲在那里，用指尖勾画着墓碑上的名字。那些字母十分熟悉，笔画向下的J，写到a时，他的心抽痛了一下，然后是m、e和s。如果他那时有自由，如果阿兹卡班没有夺走他那么多年的人生，如果彼得没有那么聪明，西里斯一定会让大理石上刻有“兄弟”。詹姆斯也许是独子，但是他有兄弟，非常爱他的兄弟。

他看着莉莉的名字，能清晰地想起她坐在波特家的餐桌对面，嘲笑着他。他能看见詹姆斯靠在水池旁，来回抛着哈利的一个玩具，而小婴儿在父亲的怀里咯咯笑着。这一切都那么真实，仿佛就发生在昨天，西里斯有时相信，他转过身，会看到詹姆斯和莉莉就站在他身后。

他抚摸到最后一个字母时，皲裂的嘴唇发出一声叹息，手指紧紧按在墓碑上。他们对他来说仍然很真实，他难以相信他们真的离开了。

“看到你穿着那件毛衣，我很惊讶。”一个声音在他身后说。

西里斯尴尬地转过身，湿润的眼中露出了喜悦的神色。他没有必要擦眼泪。在这里的时候不用。

“你不喜欢吗？”西里斯问莱姆斯。

莱姆斯继续坏笑着，但是西里斯几乎看不出来，因为他的脸基本上被一条棕色的羊毛围巾遮住了。西里斯低头看着他的毛衣。耀眼的橘色，西里斯像往常一样，眯起眼睛打量着它。哪怕洗了一年，它也没有褪色。然而，他有一种感觉，莫丽·韦斯莱是有意这样做的。这件毛衣象征着许多事情，最主要的是，韦斯莱家族彻底接受了他和金妮的新婚姻。大大的黑色S表明他现在是一个真正的韦斯莱了。

这是一个他不确定自己能否完成的壮举。

所以他喜欢在家里穿这件毛衣。金妮说，这会让她更关注他，虽然它的颜色十分扎眼。她也完全允许他在公共场合穿这件衣服，她一直确信，他除了对她保持忠诚之外别无选择——毕竟，他穿着那种可怕颜色的衣服，没有女人会接近他。这成了西里斯和他的妻子之间经常开的一个玩笑。

但莱姆斯是对的，10月31日早晨时，西里斯惊讶地发现，他不想脱掉这件毛衣。它很舒服，想到要把它脱在家里，在寒冷的天气去看望他的兄弟，他的姐妹，他的好朋友，似乎是大错特错的。西里斯仍然穿着这件毛衣时，金妮没有提出疑问。她只是握住他的手，他们一起去了墓地。

每年的万圣节前夕，莱姆斯、西里斯、哈利和金妮都会齐聚在戈德里克山谷，这已经成为一种传统。没有别人加入，大家都知道他们不想被人打扰。詹姆斯和莉莉去世时，这四个人失去的东西比其他人都多。哈利失去了父母，西里斯、莱姆斯和金妮失去了家人。他们失去了现在只能在梦中拥有的生活。他们失去了希望、梦想和爱。

西里斯努力维持着脸上的笑容，站了起来，走到莱姆斯身边，跟他肩并肩地站在一起。他们悲伤地盯着墓碑，沉默了片刻。

“我想詹姆斯看到你穿那件毛衣，一定会笑话你的。”

西里斯看向莱姆斯，笑着摇了摇头。

“嗯，我想也是。”

“它也有点旧了。”

为了证明自己的观点，莱姆斯伸手扯了扯毛衣上的一个洞。西里斯哈哈大笑。

“但是不如金妮的旧。”

他的妻子收藏的韦斯莱毛衣多得令人吃惊，装满了阁楼里的一个箱子。她的妈妈每年都会给她的独女做一件新毛衣，总是一件柔软的红色毛衣，中间有一个粉色的G。西里斯知道，金妮很喜欢这些毛衣，但是她更愿意穿霍格沃茨时的旧毛衣。它们都快散架了，但是金妮不愿脱下它们。西里斯开始明白为什么了。

金妮似乎知道他在想她，朝他们俩看了一眼。她的唇上挂着一丝微笑，她每次看到他时，都会露出这种笑容。他愿意认为这是属于他的笑容。

西里斯望着他的妻子，他的爱人。他的眼睛看着她的脸庞，看着她垂落在肩上的卷发，看着她的小手不断抚摸着哈利的手。哈利站在金妮身边，低头在她的耳边说话。她在听，不过西里斯知道，她那双明亮的眼睛仍然在看他。

他又看向了墓碑，他们都沉默不语，与各自的同龄人站在一起。他们来到墓地时，金妮喜欢跟哈利讲述她对他父母的回忆，哈利也喜欢听。莱姆斯和西里斯也喜欢听，只不过会隔着一段距离。

西里斯攥了攥莱姆斯的肩膀。直到哈利和金妮走到他们身边，他才松开莱姆斯的肩膀。哈利脸上犹带泪痕，眼眶红红的，金妮蹲在墓碑旁，看起来也好不到哪去。她像西里斯刚才那样，呼吸艰难地抚摸着朋友们的名字。哈利胡乱擦了一把脸，颤抖地吸了口气。

“你觉得他们会为我们感到骄傲吗？”哈利轻声问道。

听到他的话，金妮转过身来，看着这三个人，他们都在等着有人回答。

“会。”西里斯最终轻声说道。“我们经历了这一切之后仍然是一家人，我想他们会很高兴。”

莱姆斯点头表示赞同，哈利深吸了一口气。西里斯搂住他教子的肩膀时，金妮又露出了熟悉的笑容，她觉得一切都很好。


	5. Chapter 5

**动物**

“这一天到来了，我的朋友们。”红发男孩说道，眼中闪着怒火。“改变的时刻到了。”

他周围的三个孩子好奇地看着他。唯一的女孩奥罗拉扬起眉毛看着她的哥哥。韦斯利傻乎乎地笑着，点头表示赞同。最小的盖布先偷偷看了看韦斯利和奥罗拉，然后才看向特里斯坦。

四个人在一棵高大的树下坐成一圈。正午烈日当头，树荫下很凉爽，这群兄弟姐妹从小就经常在这里玩耍。这棵树是在特里斯坦出生那一年种下的，它与布莱克家的孩子们一同成长，仿佛是他们家庭的一部分。就在去年，每个孩子都把他们和父母的名字一同刻在了坚硬的树皮上。

特里斯坦环顾四周，发现他的父母和外祖父母都在房子旁边，没人注意他们。他凑近他们，皱起了脸。奥罗拉、韦斯利和盖布也凑了过来，他们的膝盖碰到了一起。

“我们必须为此而战，这是我们应得的。”特里斯坦戏剧性地说。“我们为此流泪！我们为此流血！”

“我们没有为此流血，特里斯。”韦斯利窃笑着说。

他推了推盖布，盖布也笑了起来。

特里斯坦笑着点了点头。

“好吧，也许我们没有为此流血。但是我们愿意为此流血。每个圣诞节和生日，我们每个人都提过要求，却从来没有得到。”

“他们甚至不会考虑。”奥罗拉说，用手指绕着一缕黑发。

“对！”特里斯坦叫道。

四个孩子都畏缩了一下，朝大人们看去。似乎没人注意到他的叫声，但是他们的外祖母朝他们看了一眼，然后又移开了目光。

“外婆的听力跟克鲁克山一样。”盖布轻声说。

韦斯利赞同地点着头。

“你们谁也没见过克鲁克山。”奥罗拉翻着白眼说。“你们怎么知道他的听力有多好？”

“罗恩舅舅说——”

“第一个错误。”奥罗拉立刻说道。“赫敏舅妈和妈妈说，永远不要听罗恩舅舅的话。”

“爸说克鲁克山的听力很好。”韦斯利替他的弟弟辩护道。“爸爸一直这样告诉我们。”

“对。”特里斯坦赞同道。

“不管怎样，我们已经知道妈妈和爸爸会说什么了。”

奥罗拉翻了个白眼，转回了之前的话题。有些时候，作为唯一的女孩十分艰难。幸好她的妈妈非常同情她，因为她也是唯一的女孩。

“他们不需要宠物，我们已经有一条狗了。”特里斯坦嘲讽地说。

“那我们会说，爸爸根本不算数。”奥罗拉继续说道。

“他们会提醒我们，特里斯坦小时候弄死了他们买给他的鱼。”韦斯利说。

三个弟妹一起瞪了一眼他们的大哥。

“对不起！我不知道把鱼食都倒进碗里会害死它！我以为这样只会让它变胖。”

“傻瓜。”奥罗拉嘀咕道，韦斯利和盖布笑了起来。

“然后他们会告诉我们，他们会考虑这件事，一直到下一个假期。”特里斯坦在笑声中说道。

这话让四个孩子都沉默了。

“我们需要额外的帮助。”奥罗拉说。“但是从谁那里呢？”

韦斯利和盖布都耸了耸肩。

“他们根本不会听罗恩舅舅、乔治舅舅、弗雷德舅舅——”

“查理舅舅、珀西舅舅、比尔舅舅——”

“也许莱姆斯叔叔？”盖布提起了他第二喜欢的叔叔。

“不行，爸爸会说他就像一个毛绒绒的宠物。”特里斯坦叹了口气。

“那找谁呢？哈利叔叔？”韦斯利问。

奥罗拉和特里斯坦若有所思地对视一眼，韦斯利兴奋地拍着手，相信他选对了人。但是奥罗拉摇了摇头。

“我不知道。他们给詹姆斯、阿不思和莉莉买了宠物猫，莉莉让它在暴风雪天气出去玩耍时，差点把它害死。”

“潘西婶婶很不高兴。”特里斯坦说，难过地点了点头。“哈利叔叔也许能再给他们提供一个不给我们买宠物的理由。”

奥罗拉咬着嘴唇。

“你们知道还剩下谁吗？”

孩子们屏息以待。奥罗拉得意地笑了笑，使她显得容光焕发。

“外婆和外公。我们今晚一定得堵到他们。”

孩子们研究最适合这件事的同盟时，院子的另一边，大人们围坐在一张桌子旁。西里斯坐在他的岳父旁边，懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，听着这对母女聊天。她们如此相似，甚至连自己都没有察觉到，这可真吓人。

“孩子们应该得到一只宠物。特里斯坦和奥罗拉已经上霍格沃茨了，他们需要承担更多责任。”莫丽对金妮说。

金妮用鼻子呼了一口气。

“妈妈，我知道了。但是他们不在的时候，就得由我们来照顾。韦斯利和盖布照顾不了，他们跟弗雷德和乔治一样糟糕。不管怎样，我认为有西里斯这条狗对我们来说就足够了。”

听到她的话，西里斯咧开嘴笑了。亚瑟忍不住在他身边笑了起来。

“他们需要学会照顾——”

“特里斯已经弄死了一条鱼。我们真的想让他们再制造一起谋杀吗？”西里斯问莫丽。

她生气地抱起了胳膊。

“那是一条鱼，西里斯。”

“那是我们的鱼。”他夸张地说。

金妮将黄油啤酒举到唇边，掩住了笑意。

“是孩子们让你这样做的吗，莫丽？”

金妮好奇地看了一眼她的妈妈，又看向院子里那一群孩子。见特里斯坦转头看向她，她眯起了眼睛。

“他们在密谋什么。”金妮说。

“韦斯利的生日快到了。”亚瑟说。“特里斯坦的生日也快了。一举两得，对吗？”

“我就是觉得这将是一份很棒的礼物。”莫丽坚持道。

西里斯和金妮交换了一下眼神，担心如果孩子们真的密谋着什么，这场对话结束之后会面临的结果。他们早就不想养宠物了，四个孩子就已经够他们折腾，不用再添一个动物了。但是，见到西里斯皱起眉头，金妮意识到，他们一直在打一场必败的仗。她相信孩子们很快会得到其他人的帮助，也许是她的哥哥们，也许是他们的表兄弟。她的父母已经在努力争取了，而孩子们甚至还没对他们的外祖父母用上假哭的招数。

她叹了口气，耸了耸肩。她的丈夫也朝她耸了耸肩。看到这一幕，莫丽和亚瑟的嘴角露出一丝笑容。他们的孙子孙女在这件事上欠了他们一个大人情。


	6. Chapter 6

**无可回头**

宿舍里十分嘈杂。不出所料，女孩们前一天晚上都没有为圣诞节假期回家做准备。马琳正疯狂地在多卡斯的衣服堆里寻找她在霍格莫德买的一套新长袍。艾米丽拿不定主意该拿哪些课本回家，她大声地自言自语，说她宁愿什么作业都不做。多卡斯看都没看，就把东西一股脑地塞进了行李箱。金妮看到有一条短裤从羊皮纸底下露了出来，天气这么冷，根本没必要带短裤。

金妮也很慌乱。她要跟费比安和吉迪恩一起回家，作为金妮·斯泰尔斯，第一次与她的家人见面。她将在几个月以来第一次见到她的父母，即使他们不知道他们是她的父母。这个想法让她既兴奋又恶心。如果她几乎接受不了她要去陋居的事实，又怎么能决定带什么衣服去呢？

这太疯狂了。

所以她在往行李箱里装长袍、毛衣和裤子。艾米丽让金妮带上她提前送她的圣诞礼物鬼飞球，不过她先把鬼飞球缩小了，才帮她装进她的箱子，这样金妮就能在假期里练习魁地奇了。多卡斯把从金妮这里借走的课本还了回来。马琳让金妮从她那里拿了一套旧长袍，好去波特家的时候穿。

波特家。

金妮呻吟着，用手拍了拍额头。她怎么会同意离开霍格沃茨？她真不应该理那些男孩：虽然他们的关心很甜蜜，现在却使她陷入了困境。圣诞节过后，她将和詹姆斯、彼得、西里斯和莱姆斯一起度过剩下的假期。莉莉也会加入。六个十几岁的少年少女在一起的想法令人兴奋又恐惧。

“——我们还有不到二十分钟了。”金妮看着周围时，多卡斯大声叫道。“真是蠢，真是疯了，我们昨晚为什么不收拾行李？”

马琳看向金妮，两人交换了一个眼神。她们昨晚没有收拾行李，是因为多卡斯也在考虑假期离开霍格沃茨的主意。这将是多卡斯第一个没有家人陪伴的假期。伏地魔杀死他们没多久，虽然多卡斯喜欢假装自己没事，一切都很好，但是女孩们更加清楚。她们昨天晚上来收拾行李时，发现多卡斯和艾米丽在她的床上哭泣。

于是金妮没有收拾东西，而是和马琳一起跑到厨房，抱回了许多食物，她们整夜没睡。艾米丽要带多卡斯回家过节，女孩们知道，等她到了那里就没事了。不过未来几周对多卡斯来说仍然会很艰难，这是意料之中的。

“没事的，我们有足够的时间，不是吗？”艾米丽说，用力合上了行李箱。

“你装作业了吗？”马琳问她，也关上箱子，朝多卡斯的烂摊子走去。

“说真的，作业有什么意义？”艾米丽说，来到金妮床边坐了下来。

金妮对她的朋友笑了笑，也关上了箱子。她只能希望她已经把接下来两周需要的东西都打包好了。

“你兴奋吗？”艾米丽轻声问金妮。

“兴奋什么？”

金妮套上留在外面的一件毛衣，她的脑袋卡在了领子里，艾米丽帮她把衣服拽了下来，笑着用胳膊肘推了她一下。

“和西里斯待在一起。别以为我会任由你什么都不说。”

金妮抿紧嘴唇，什么都没说。但是，艾米丽的笑声越来越响亮，引起了多卡斯和马琳的注意，她的嘴角也不禁浮现一丝笑容。

“你要跟他上床吗？”

“什么？不！不，我们还没到那个程度——”

“你们到了什么程度，嗯？”多卡斯打趣道，这段对话暂时抹去了她脸上的悲伤。

“快说呀，金妮。”马琳催促道。

金妮翻了个白眼，无可奈何地举起双手。

“我们没到什么程度。其实是一团糟。”金妮承认道。

多卡斯咯咯笑着，穿上了一件斗篷。

“我认为你们已经到了无法回头的程度了。”她对她说。

金妮不高兴地看了她一眼，但是多卡斯没有理会。一阵敲门声引起了女孩们的注意，一个五年级学生将头探了进来。

“金妮？”那女孩叫道。“几个格兰芬多在走廊里等你，让我来找你。”

其他女孩放声大笑，金妮呻吟着，对女孩道了谢。门关上后，艾米丽跳到了金妮的床上。

“千万别怀孕了。我们还有整整一个魁地奇赛季呢。我们不能让你上一场比赛摔断胳膊，下一场比赛又生孩子！”

“如果你有了孩子，会给她取我的名字吗？”马琳眨着眼睛问道。

“也许你会生双胞胎。”多卡斯从房间另一边对她眨了眨眼睛。

“有趣，真有趣！我得走了！”金妮嚷道，拿起了她的行李箱。

克鲁克山好像知道她要离开似的，从床底下的藏身之处冲出来，跟上了她。

“等等，我们和你一起出去。”多卡斯喊道。“大家都带好东西了吗？”

经过反复检查之后，四个女孩很快离开了宿舍，小猫跟在她们后面。公共休息室和她们的宿舍一样热闹。在霍格沃茨过节的学生们都瘫在沙发上聊天和玩游戏。有些人在道别，承诺会给对方写信。一对情侣的嘴唇紧紧黏在一起。

一直在壁炉旁等待艾米丽的埃德加大声警告时(“还有十五分钟到马车那儿！大家快点！”)，人们才开始离开。金妮在人群中挤到了走廊里。她最喜欢的四个格兰芬多男孩果然站在那里。

西里斯一看到她就笑了，他冲上前迎接她，一手拎起她的箱子，另一只手搂住她的后背。他把她拉到身边，匆匆吻了吻她的嘴角。这种当众示爱令她红了脸颊，但她还是很高兴。

“詹姆斯快要发疯了。”西里斯在她耳边嘀咕道。“以为你永远不会离开你的公共休息室呢。”

金妮露出了坏笑，西里斯拖着她的箱子，朝男孩们走了过去。金妮觉得有人在看她，她转过身来，发现马琳和多卡斯还在等着她。女孩们笑着朝这群格兰芬多走了过来。

“你们好啊，男孩们。”多卡斯问候道。

詹姆斯笑了笑。

“你们好！我们一起去找马车吧？你们的公共休息室里没人了吧？啊，你们的院长来了。”

一位教授正把学生们从门口赶走，让他们赶快到马车那儿去。金妮亲切地拨弄着詹姆斯的头发，然后拥抱了莱姆斯和彼得。他们在走廊里边走边聊。西里斯最后果然走到了金妮身边。

“你今天看起来很迷人。”他对她说。

金妮笑着叹了口气。

“你为我精心打扮了吗？”他问。

“我更愿意征求克鲁克山的同意，而不是你的。”金妮咬着嘴唇说。“对不起。”

“他对你的评价确实很高。”西里斯赞同道。

金妮笑了起来，不假思索地伸手与西里斯十指相扣。他朝她笑了笑，不过马琳过来询问他上次关禁闭的事，转移了他的注意。

“我说对了。”

多卡斯走在金妮身边，把克鲁克山抱在胸前。小猫大声地喵喵叫着。

“说对什么了？”金妮困惑地问道。

“你们已经到了无法回头的程度了。”

听到她的话，金妮皱起了眉头，但是她觉得西里斯的手在她手里很温暖，所以她没有理会心里涌起的忧虑。


End file.
